Dea Atra (TRAD)
by angelordemoon
Summary: Un côté de lui était si glacial que même le soleil ne parvenait pas à le réchauffer. Et, comme la Lune, elle avait une part d'elle si sombre, que même les étoiles ne pouvaient y briller. Mythologie grecque : mythe de Perséphone et Hadès Tomione (lemon à partir du chapitre 2)


**L'auteure de cette fanfic m'a très gentillement permis de traduire son texte. J'ai essayé de conserver au mieux l'esprit de son texte qui est d'ailleurs merveilleusement écrit.**

 **J'espère que cette histoire vous plaira autant qu'elle m'a plu et que vous me laisserez des reviews ! Je m'engage solennellement à y répondre (je suis même prête à réaliser un serment inviolable s'il le faut).**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Note de Summersaults16 (auteure de la fanfic originale) :**

 **ATTENTION : Ce texte ne suit pas la chronologie de l'apparition des personnages dans les règles et l'apparence plysique de Voldemort ressemble à celle de Tom Jedusor (pas d'air de serpent/calvitie/Seigneur des Ténèbres sans nez).**

 **FanFiction originale (en anglais)**

 **Les sources de l'auteur (j'ai conservé les titres originaux) :**

 _Greek Mythology_ , par Edith Hamilton

 _Bulfinch's Mythology_

M. M. Kin (alias CultofStrawberry)

 **L'ordre d'apparition des personnages :**

Hadès – Voldemort/Tom Riddle

Zeus – Albus Dumbledore

Héra – Walburga Black

Perséphone – Hermione Granger

Déméter – Minerva McGonagall

Hélios – Horace Slughorn

Apollon – Cédric Diggory

* * *

 **Il mit le feu au monde qui l'entourait mais ne laissa jamais une flamme la toucher.**

Le Royaume des Morts était gouverné par l'un des douze formidables Olympiens on le nommait désormais Voldemort. C'était un nom qu'il s'était façonné lui-même, et pour lui-même – un nom bien plus seyant pour un dieu accompagné d'une terrible réputation. Le Souverain Sombre élabora ce titre, un titre qui instillait l'effroi et la terreur dans le cœur des hommes. Ceux qui osaient prononcer son nom ne le faisaient que dans des tons respectueux et feutrés, craignant d'évoquer sa colère, sa fureur.

Il était aussi connu sous le nom d'Hadès ou de Pluton, le Donneur de Richesses, des métaux et pierres précieuses cachés dans la Terre. Il possédait tous les trésors du monde. Les Romains et les Grecs se référaient à lui comme étant _Dis_ , le mot latin signifiant « riche ». Il était vénéré sous plusieurs noms : le Seigneur des Ténèbres, le Dieu des Morts, le Seigneur du Royaume Sombre, le Roi du Monde Souterrain, l'Invisible… y compris l'Épouvantable. Il était sans pitié, inéluctable, impitoyable et sans merci – le Maître de la Mort lui-même.

Ses visites à l'Olympe ou sur Terre étaient un évènement rare car il ne laissait pas son empire sombre inoccupé très longtemps. Ce n'était pourtant pas comme s'il était incité à agir de la sorte… Sa présence n'était pas la bienvenue, parmi les dieux comme parmi les hommes. Jamais une célébration n'avait été faite en son honneur. Il ne demandait pas de festival ou de gaieté en son nom. La connaissance de la peur qu'il inspirait et du pouvoir qu'il avait sur toutes les choses vivantes suffisait à le maintenir heureux, éventuellement parce que tous doivent mourir et retourner dans son royaume.

Le Monde Souterrain était souvent appelé par l'autre nom de Voldemort – Hadès. Il se situait, comme le disait l'Illiade, sous les endroits secrets de la Terre. Dans l'Odyssée, le chemin vers lui menait au-delà du bout du monde, de l'autre côté de l'Océan. Personne n'était sûr de son emplacement exact, car ce vaste royaume ne pouvait être mesuré par de simples mortels, voire par les dieux eux-mêmes.

C'était un territoire non défini par les lois naturelles de la physique, un endroit tangible et intangible à la fois. C'était un royaume obscur qui n'était jamais bercé par la présence du Soleil, enterré sous la Terre, là où aucun mortel ne pourrait demeurer. Cet endroit était la dernière destination des âmes des défunts. Des damnés. Des purs. Des corrompus. Des pêcheurs et des innocents, qui étaient soit punis soit récompensés.

Le temps n'était rien, si ce n'est une boucle perpétuelle, et toute chose était à l'arrêt, figée à l'heure de sa mort. Cette effrayante demeure était gouvernée par des lois que même le plus puissant des dieux ne pouvait enfreindre, et, jusqu'à présent, aucune entité n'était parvenue à cartographier ces terres infinies.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres possédait toutes les sortes de pierres et métaux précieux imaginables, et sa fortune était au-delà de toute compréhension. Les hommes lui déposaient des offrandes et le priaient pour devenir riches, souhaitant que n'importe quel trésor resté caché sous terre se révèle à eux.

Il était le maître des Furies, qui punissaient les âmes pour leurs péchés, et régnait sur les Parques, qui octroyaient à chaque humain son destin. Il n'avait pas besoin de la présence des autres dieux. Il était Voldemort, l'omniscient, l'omnipotent, le tout-puissant. Il était un visionnaire cruel avec un but : accorder à ses adeptes la réalité douloureuse de la mort au lieu de la belle supercherie de la vie. Après tout, pourquoi l'amour et la lumière compteraient-ils pour lui, alors qu'il possède des richesses et des pouvoirs sans limites sur toute chose ?

Pourtant, alors qu'il s'asseyait sur son trône – sculpté dans les plus fins des métaux et incrusté de milliers et de milliers d'inestimables joyaux qui formaient un blason tant mortel que véritablement élégant, observant l'enfer des flammes éternelles qui dévoraient, une par une, les vies qui l'avaient rejoint pour toujours dans son royaume – un vide profond s'insinua en lui.

C'était comme un sombre néant, un puits sans fond. Un trou noir interminable qui le consumait entièrement, laissant dans son sillage la coquille vide d'un dieu. C'était une sensation inconnue qu'il rejetait simplement, comme il le ferait pour une simple faiblesse. Il méprisait ce néant inexprimable, écœuré par la présence de cet invité importun dans son esprit. Cela déconcertait le tout-puissant Seigneur des Ténèbres, plus que ne le pouvait n'importe quelle autre chose.

Un inquiétant silence avait pris place dans son cœur noirci, comme des feuilles d'automne exposées au gel. Il sentit la froideur hostile qui s'écoulait dans ses veines immortelles ce froid se répandait en lui, amenant les synapses de son brillant esprit à s'arrêter. Il sût alors qu'à ce stade, il avait besoin d'éradiquer ce creux émergeant une fois pour toutes, avant qu'il ne le détruise complètement.

Le Roi du Monde Souterrain fit impatiemment tambouriner ses doigts contre l'accoudoir de son siège. Hadès était un très beau dieu. Cela était difficile à croire puisque les Titans – aussi connus comme étant les Anciens Dieux – ne l'avait créé qu'afin de gâcher la vue. Bien que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne fût pas connu pour son apparence divine, sa beauté masculine rivalisait avec celles d'hommes reconnus tels que Narcisse, Adonis et Eros.

Il avait des cheveux noirs décoiffés, épais et brillants. Son regard était envoûtant, d'un séduisant gris profond avec traces visibles de rouge dans leurs profondeurs. Il avait un nez grec, des lèvres fines et ravissantes. Sa superbe peau pâle était assortie au monde sans soleil qu'il gouvernait. Cependant, à cet instant, son visage diaboliquement beau fût déformé par une terrifiante grimace alors qu'il obligeait son esprit à se concentrer sur d'autres sujets.

Il pensa à son frère Albus, le Suprême Souverain d'Olympe, et au scintillement fou dans son regard. Il était connu comme Zeus ou Jupiter, le Seigneur du Ciel, le Dieu de la Pluie et le Maître des Nuages – Celui Qui Maniait La Terrible Foudre. Dieux, déesses et mortels vénéraient de la même manière le sol qu'il foulait.

Voldemort se souvint des innombrables contes de ses « soi-disant » actes héroïques des cadeaux qu'il transmettait aux hommes, et des nombreuses déesses et demoiselles qu'il courtisait.

« Albus, le plus glorieux, le plus grand… » déclara-t-il railleusement alors qu'il examinait sa plus splendide bague qui s'enroulait autour de son index, ornée d'un rubis rouge sang. « Dieu du Nuage Orageux, toi qui demeures dans les cieux, si tu liais le Monde au sommet de l'Olympe avec une corde, tout flotterait dans les airs, la Terre entière, mais aussi la mer. »

De colère, il serra fermement les poings de ses mains pâles. Comment les dieux et les hommes pouvaient-ils être aussi naïfs ? Pourquoi faudrait-il qu'ils se plient aux décisions d'un Olympien vil et fourbe ? Albus n'a jamais mérité le pouvoir que le Ciel lui a donné. Ce fut par pure chance qu'il pût mettre l'Olympe de son côté.

Pour le Seigneur du Royaume Sombre, il n'était rien d'autre qu'un fou, coureur de jupons et manipulateur, impliqué dans des relations sexuelles incestueuses et qui s'imposait à des milliers de femmes, aboutissant ainsi à une série infinie d'aventures.

Albus était le père d'innombrables enfants illégitimes, ce qui provoquait la fureur de Walburga, sa femme, et de ses sœurs. Elle était aussi connue sous le nom d'Héra ou de Junon, Reine des Dieux et Protectrice du Mariage. Son immense jalousie à propos des infidélités de son mari ne faisait, pour elle, aucune différence sur l'innocence de ces femmes. Sa colère implacable les poursuivait, elles et leurs enfants, car la déesse bafouée n'oubliait jamais les fautes.

Toutefois, ni sa haine féroce envers son frère, ni le désespoir perpétuel des âmes tourmentées, tremblant de terreur, ne pouvait vaincre cet atroce sentiment de vide, qui s'était ancré en lui ces derniers temps. Quel était ce sentiment anormal de manque ? Il s'était accroché à lui comme une irritation qui démangerait et ne voudrait pas simplement s'en aller, il n'avait aucune idée quant à la signification de cette sensation.

Ses magnifiques iris grises balayèrent son domaine, qui englobait également les cours d'eau. En effet, il était également traversé par des rivières vraiment spectaculaires. L'Achéron, le Fleuve du Chagrin, était celui dans lequel se trouvait son passeur Charon, parfois appelé Queudver. Il aidait les morts à traverser le fleuve contre la somme d'une pièce d'or.

On trouvait également Léthé, connu comme le Fleuve de l'Oubli, qui doit son nom à la Déesse de l'Oubli et de l'Amnésie. Le Styx était le Fleuve de la Douleur et du Serment Inviolable, par lequel les dieux et déesses prêtaient serment. Il était suivi par le Fleuve du Feu, ou Phlégéthon, et le Cocyte, le Fleuve des Lamentations. Et, finalement, on trouve l'Océan, le fleuve qui entoure le monde. Ce dernier plan d'eau marquait la bordure orientale du Monde Souterrain.

Après les fleuves enchantés se trouvait une porte immense et indéfectible, faite des diamants les plus fins et étincelants, qui constituait l'entrée du royaume. Elle était gardée par un effrayant monstre appelé Nagini. Et, dans les profondeurs de son territoire, se trouvait le vaste palais d'Hadès, entouré d'un champ obscur de majestueuses fleurs de Narcisse noirs de jais.

Chacune de ces remarquables fleurs avait six pétales, de la couleur du plus sombre des charbons, surmontés d'une couronne dorée en forme de trompette. Elles étaient un spectacle merveilleux à regarder, et la seule espèce de plante vivace auxquelles il permettait de pousser dans le Monde Supérieur. Il débattait avec lui-même pour savoir s'il devait ou non faire une apparition sur la terre ferme, après plus d'un siècle d'absence.

Voldemort n'était pas emprisonné dans les confins du Monde Souterrain, contrairement au reste de ses sujets. It était libre d'aller et venir comme il lui plaisait. Lui, et lui seul, était l'exception à la règle qui s'appliquait à tous les autres – les dieux, déesses et mortels qui osaient consommer la nourriture provenant de son sombre empire ne pouvaient jamais retourner d'où ils venaient.

Ses songes furent brusquement interrompus quand il sentit une traction particulièrement forte exercée sur l'une de ses fleurs, sur Terre.

En temps normal, il aurait ignoré une action aussi triviale que la cueillette de fleurs. Les immortels et les mortels étaient tous indubitablement attirés par ces époustouflantes fleurs qu'il avait dispersé à travers le royaume lumineux. Ils les admiraient simplement de loin, hésitants pendant que leurs doigts caressaient la longueur de la fleur de Narcisse, mais trop effrayés pour arracher ne serait-ce qu'une seule tige de peur d'abîmer une création du Dieu de la Mort.

On ne trouvait que très peu de ces grandioses fleurs dans le Monde Supérieur, alors qu'il n'était pas facile de les arracher du sol. Sa curiosité fut piquée au vif, et la rage se mit à bouillir en lui. Qui osait essayer d'arracher l'une de ses créations bien-aimées ?

« Nagini… » gronda-t-il dans l'ancienne langue des serpents, le fourchelang, au travers de la lourde atmosphère qui l'entourait.

Un effrayant et colossal basilique aux écailles d'argent, qui miroitaient comme les plus belles perles, apparut à l'instant-même. Son corps, une colonne lisse de muscles puissants, rampa dans la charbonneuse lumière de la salle du trône, dépourvue de soleil. Le ventre pâle du serpent légendaire ondulait soyeusement sur le sol fait de pierres asséchées. Son dos argenté se reflétait contre le ciel sans étoiles alors qu'il s'arrêtait aux pieds de Voldemort.

« Oui, mon Ssssseigneur ? » Son énorme tête serpentine s'éleva, et les deux émeraudes dont elle était truffée regardèrent derrière lui, alors que le Seigneur des Ténèbres atteignait ses écailles pour les caresser.

« Garde un œil attentif sur le royaume jusqu'à ce que je revienne. »

« Comme vous le ssssssouhaitez, Maître. » Le beau et effrayant monstre sortit sa longue langue fourchue avant de pousser doucement du museau la main de Voldemort et de s'incliner en signe de soumission.

Le Dieu de la Mort se leva de son trône et entendit les cris tourmentés des damnés qui se sauvaient devant Nagini, à l'extérieur des murs du palais. Un long manteau de velours noir tomba en plis gracieux depuis ses épaules, et sa brillante armure noire s'accrocha fermement à lui tandis qu'il se glissait en-dehors de la salle du trône, comme une panthère, à l'affût, prête à se jeter sur sa proie au cœur de la nuit.

Il leva une main gantée pour faire signe à son chariot doré, tiré par quatre merveilleux chevaux noirs. Il prit les rênes et le fouet dans ses mains, et roula si vite que les pierres au-dessus d'eux commencèrent à trembler. Elles se fissurèrent puis s'ouvrirent, exposant un imposant précipice dans la Terre tandis qu'il montait en direction de la lumière de soleil pour la première fois depuis plus d'un siècle.


End file.
